Be with you, remember you again
by totallyloud
Summary: Aerith meets Zack for the second time. .:AerithxZack:. ‘This feeling, it’s strange. I’ve never felt like this before- so light, so free. I wonder if it’s really like this when you… die.’
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them.

* * *

-

'_This feeling, it's strange. I've never felt like this before- so light, so free. I wonder if it's really like this when you… die.'_

_-_

Aerith Gainsbourgh woke up in a slight jolt. Light emerald eyes slowly widened as it scanned its surroundings. She dusted off her pink dress and stood up.

"Where am I?" were the words that instantly flew out of her mouth as she took in the beautiful scenery- bright sky, grass covering the ground, flowers blooming everywhere she looked.

"So… beautiful." She gasped as she wandered off. A lofty and huge tree stood far away and it caught her eye. Pink petals fell from the tree as the cold breeze blew. She shivered as she reached the certain tree.

She touched the trunk and a cold aura overwhelmed her. It made her feel lighter than she already felt. Then something caught her eye.

As she walked around the huge tree, she realized that there was someone else there with her. She slightly tilted her head to the side still slightly far behind, accessing more view.

It was a boy. She took a step toward him.

A certain boy. Her curiosity taking over she took another three steps.

A boy who had a large effect on her. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

A boy whose appearance suddenly made her heart ache. Her shaky hand reached her mouth and her eyes suddenly watered.

"Zack…?"

The said boy was lying there in front of her as if in deep slumber- one arm behind his head, the other lies on top of his stomach. His eyes that were shut close suddenly twitched as he heard his name.

Neon blue eyes stood out in his features the moment he opened them. Those eyes that were so beautiful, those eyes that the girl in front of him badly missed. But then those eyes gave a curious look at the girl.

"…" He blinked at her. Aerith was now on the grounding sobbing and still with shaky hands but still had her wide eyes on him.

"Zack…"

"Yes…?"

It took her only a millisecond before she launched herself at him, straddling him in tight hug; which took the boy by surprise. "Zack!"

He was too taken aback by the action that he didn't get to react quickly. But as soon as he realize what was happening he quickly moved back. Aerith stared at him in surprise. He stared back at her expression and couldn't help the smile that suddenly appeared at his features.

"Zack?"

He then shook his head and his smile was gone. As he glanced back at her, he sighed. "Yup, that's my name." He licked his lips and faced her properly. "Look, I don't really know how you knew my name but… Do I know you?"

Shock quickly spread across her face and a deep blush suddenly crept over her. "I…" She stared at him again, making sure. She quickly stood up and dusted her clothes. She bowed at him, her bangs covering her face. "I'm sorry, mister. I guess I mistook you for someone else. I-I just thought…"

Then she suddenly broke off. The sobs were back again and tears poured down her cheeks. The boy was alarmed and worry quickly spread off his face. His hand which was suddenly reaching out was what stunned him. "Hey…"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" She quickly wiped her tears. "I didn't mean to hug you all of a sudden. I… was… I… -I guess I better go…" She whirled around and was about to run off when he ceased her, catching her elbow in his hand.

"Wait… where are you going?" He asked.

Aerith stared at the vast greenery surrounding them and opened her mouth. "I… don't know." And before she knew it, her mind went black out.

ololololo

Aerith opened her eyes only to be met by glowing blue ones. "Hey…"

She quickly sat up and stared at him. "…" Her eyes then fell at their attached hands.

His eyes trailed after hers. "Oh. Oh, sorry!" He quickly let go and turned his head away from her. "It's just that… when you were sleeping… it's your hand…it-"

Aerith reached out to touch him, his hands. "You… really are Zack." She stated, almost sure of what she felt.

"Yes." He stared back at her, brows furrowing in curiosity.

"But why?" She reached out her other hand to his face. Zack's eyes flickered for a moment at her desperate tone. "Why don't you remember me?"

Zack's eyes widened then he looked away. "I'm sorry. I came here, not really knowing anything- even my name. It's just this." He raised his arm and there, dangling in his wrist is a small thin silver plate from a chain with a name incurved in it. _**'ZACK'**_ it says.

Aerith's eyes widened and fingered the bracelet. "This…" She bit her lip. "Remember me, please remember me." She pleaded. "Don't you remember? Midgar? The Slums? The Church? Being a SOLDIER? Me, I'm Aerith, Zack. Please, please try…" She looked down

Zack squinted his eyes. "Aerith…" Flashes of images, second by second, appeared in his vision. It was too fast for him that he couldn't quite see them. He abruptly stood up, his chair tumbling behind.

Aerith looked up at him, alarmed. It was hurting his head, he gripped it with his both hands. "Ugh. It hurts!"

She got off the bed and ran to his side. She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Z-Zack! What's happening?"

Zack screamed in pain as the visions took over him.

Aerith watched him in horror, what had she done? She couldn't take it, she couldn't watch this. "No…stop."

"Zack…" She hugged him tightly. "Zack, no! Stop it, stop remembering. I'm sorry. I'm just being selfish. I'm sorry." She shut her eyes close as she embraced him tightly.

"Please don't hurt anymore…" She whispered as she also felt his pain while watching him.

Ololololo

"I'm really sorry."

"Really. How many times have you already said that this day?" Zack gave her a mug as he sat beside her.

The dark sky spread infinitely high above them. They were sitting on a log. It was outside Zack's cottage, the one he said he'd live in for ages. Aerith had a blanket on to shield herself from the cold breeze. It was really quite cold there, she told him once. Zack was wearing his usual- black turtleneck top, baggy pants, boots, shoulder gears, just like what he wore before, when he was a soldier.

"I…" Aerith gripped her mug, biting her lip.

"Don't sweat it. I want to… remember too." Zack looked down at his own mug. Aerith glanced at him, taken aback.

"Living for who-knows-how-long here, wasn't really a problem. But I do want to remember." He said almost seriously but then he suddenly smiled this boyish grin he had back then- the one that made her heart jump. "You must be my friend, right? But judging on your looks, must be my girlfriend, then?" He leaned towards her.

Aerith blushed almost instantly, his eyes astounding her. "I-I don't really kn-"

He chuckled beside her and offered her his kind and heart-melting smile. "Just kidding. My friend?"

Aerith smiled at hearing his laugh-that laugh she also missed so much- and nodded. "Yeah, your friend, I guess."

"I see." He nodded. "Hm. Then, why don't we just be friends again, since I don't remember." He suggested thoughtfully.

"Be friends again…?" Her words repeated his.

"Nn." He nodded. "Let's start to know each other again. If that's… alright?"

Aerith blinked at him then smiled again and nodded at him. "Un. Friends. That sounds great…"

"Yeah."

"But, where exactly are we, Zack?" She voiced out her thoughts as they watched the night sky. She stared up at the twinkling patches of stars up ahead. Zack also looked up, in deep thought.

"Hm, where, you ask? I, myself, don't know either."

"I see."

"But it feels much peaceful here, right?"

"Yes, it does…"

-

-

-

* * *

AN: Hope it's good. Any corrections or suggestions on the story? Feel free to say it. ;] Oh and yea, the title may be changed some time, still thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them.

* * *

-

-

-

"So,"

"So…"

"You're Aerith…"

"I am and?"

"Aerith Gainsbourgh…"

Aerith felt her heart jump in hearing him say her name so gently. She quickly shook her head. "Yes?"

"My name… is Zack Fair." He stated as he stared at her, focused. He saw the faint blush, which crept over her cheeks. It was cute.

He gulped and turned away. Sighing loudly, he slumped back to his seat. "This doesn't make sense. Why do we have to do this?" He placed his arms behind his head leaning his chair backwards nonchalantly.

Aerith blinked. "Well, you said we should start our friendship. We should know our names if we're going to do that…" She twiddled her fingers.

Zack stared at her. "Well I know your name and you know my name already. Ugh, this just makes me hungry." He scratched his head and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the door. "Let's go."

"Hm? Where to?"

olololololo

"N-no! Please stop this thing, Z-Zack!" Aerith grabbed Zack's waist tightly, as if her life was depending on it.

Zack laughed loudly as the cold wind blew his hair back. He fueled his motorcycle and it roared deafeningly which made Aerith squeak more. "Don't be afraid, Aerith. This is fun!"

"…" Aerith couldn't find the right words to say to him so instead she shut her eyes close, holding unto him securely.

"We're here." She heard Zack's voice and she slowly opened her eyes. The frown that she planned to give him was taken off by the various colors of lights that twinkled in front of her. It was so beautiful.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, wow, right?" Zack said from beside her.

She turned to face him with a not so happy expression. "That was scary!"

"This?"

"No, that." She pointed at his motorcycle, frowning.

Then Zack suddenly laughed.

"What?"

"Wait, there's hair stuck there…" He reached out to remove some of the misplaced hair on her face, his fingers brushing lightly against her face. She flinched away and blushed. He stopped then smiled. "There."

She looked away. "Where are we?"

"It's a place were I eat."

"You mean, you don't cook for yourself?"

"Nah, that's too tiring, you know." He grinned at her. She raised her eyebrows at him. He laughed. "What? The food's really great here!" He raised his hands in defense.

"I'm sure they are." She crossed her arms.

"You don't believe me. I'll show you then." He grinned.

Ololololo

"Wow, they're so pretty…" Aerith stopped at the vendor of flowers and beside it were ribbons. A faint memory restored back to her. "Hey Zack-"

"Zack?" She whirled around. Zack wasn't there. A mob of people stood in front of her, pushing and shoving her aside. She stood at the tip of her toes to see farther. No Zack. The people beside her became a blur. She couldn't see him. "Where are you?" She whispered.

Worry and fear crept over her face. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "What should I do?"

She bit her lip and decided to stay beside where people can't push and shove her. She slipped down to the ground, gathering her knees to her chest like a ball, hoping Zack would come quickly.

Minutes passed and still no sign of him. Her fears were inkling to come back again any minute now. She held back her tears as she gripped the skirt of her dress, trying to stay strong.

"He'll come." She assured herself regaining her strong spirits that she unconsciously lost hold of whenever it concerned Zack.

And just like she had wished for it, Zack appeared from the certain group of people that she'd been watching. He was still looking around frantically and the moment he saw her, his features calmed down. His tense body loosened up.

He walked up to her carefully and kneeled beside her. "Hey…" He patted her head. "Where have you been, huh?"

"I was looking at the flowers and ribbons…"

He laughed lightly. "You want them so much you left my side? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were beside me. But when I turned to call you… you weren't there…" She bit her lip, her hand gripping his black top, feeling fragile again.

Zack looked at her wistfully and patted her head. "Were you scared?"

She looked at him. "A little…"

Zack reached out to touch her face but let it fall back down, something flickered in his eyes. He smoothed the hand that was gripping his top. "Now, I'm really hungry. You tired me out there, huh?"

He still held the hand he removed from himself. "Just hold unto me so you won't go wandering off again, alright?" He grinned.

Aerith smiled and tightened her hold. "Thanks."

-

-

-

* * *

AN: Reactions? :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them.

* * *

-

-

-

-

"So where do you take a bath here?"

"A bath? Hm, let's see… on the river?"

"R-river?" The next day, they were discussing of taking a bath. Aerith tilted her head to the side. "You mean, we take off our clothes there?"

"Yeah, I do that." Zack bobbed his head to the side, in thought. "Yeah, but not all of it, of course."

"…"

"What's the problem with that?"

"Aren't there animals, like snakes?"

"Nope, never encountered one, at least."

She gave him a disapproving look.

"I mean, there's none." He noted sheepishly.

She still had the disapproving look.

"Fine, just call me if you saw one or something…" He propped his hands on the back of his head again.

"I guess that'll do…" She nodded unsurely. "But… together?"

"Together what?"

"…" Aerith blushed.

"What together? Together…" He stared at her red face and he quickly stood up, realizing what she meant. "Together? N-n-no, no. We take a bath separately, of course. M-maybe I'll go to the other side or something…" He pulled the hem on the neck of his top, laughing nervously.

"I see." Aerith blushed deeper.

Zack quickly ran towards the doorway for fresh air. He scratched his head. "Uh. Maybe we better get going."

"Yes."

Ololololo

"No snakes here," Zack assured her as he glanced around the bushes and at the river. "You fine here?"

"Yes." She smiled as she tugged on her ribbon. Her chestnut hair flowed down her back gently in curls.

Zack just stared at her in surprise. He blinked. "T-then I'll be over there." He pointed at the other side.

"Okay." Aerith smiled meekly. "Don't peek over here, okay?" She called out to him.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed.

ololololo

Aerith cleansed herself, polishing her fair-colored arms. When she thought she was already clean enough, she got out of the water and gathered her clothes towards the bushes so she could change.

She checked if all of her clothes were there. She did a double take. "Wait, where's my ribbon?"

She looked around the bushes and peeked at where she left her clothes when she took a bath. It wasn't there. "Where is it?" She frowned worriedly. She stood up but stepped on an almost detached rock.

"Eeeeeeeep!" _**BAM!**_ "Ow!"

Zack immediately came running in his under-shorts. "Aerith?"

"Please, don't look here!" Aerith lay on the river just wearing her undergarments with a sore back. "Ow." Her clothes sprawled on the river, all soaked.

Zack's eyes widened and quickly turned around. "W-what happened there?"

"I just fell…back." Aerith bit her lip as she rubbed her back.

Zack resisted the urge to look at her. "Well, uh, can you stand?"

Ololololo

Aerith covered her face. "I don't want to show my face. That was so embarrassing, Zack."

Zack scratched his head and glanced at the girl. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, but not that much anymore. Is it fine to use this?" She stared down at herself. She'd use his bedspread as a substitute of her dress that was now hanging out to dry. She just knotted it here and there and just like that, she made it look like a dress. She looked like a goddess at the moment.

Zack had his mouth hanging as he stared at her. "Y-yeah. Use it, sure."

She stared at him and smiled a little. "Thanks." She sat beside him- they were at the tree where Aerith had saw Zack lying the first time they met- sighing loudly.

"Why did you fall anyway?" Zack asked as he yawned, slowly falling back into the grass.

"I lost my ribbon. I looked everywhere for it and I… couldn't find it."

"Yeah? Is it really important to you?"

She glanced at him, embracing her knees to her chest, a pained expression flashed by her face. "Yes, it came from someone who is very _very_ important to me. I didn't want to lose it _at all_."

"I see." He nodded and turned on his side so he could face her. "I'm sure the person who gave it to you would understand and knows you've treasured the gift. No need to get yourself into danger."

Her heart skipped a beat as he stared back at him, the wind blew pass them, petals falling from the tree. "Zack, you gave it to me." She stated.

Zack blinked at her. "Really?" He sat up. "I did?"

She nodded.

"Well," He shrugged. "…don't worry. I'm not mad or something, I don't really remember." He scoffed.

Aerith stared at him then looked down, gripping his bedspread that she was wearing. "But," She squeezed her eyes shut and tears squeezed its way out. "I really _really_ liked it…" She sobbed.

"Aerith…" Zack's eyes widened.

"It's really important to me…" She quickly wiped away tears that were just flowing back. "I want it back. I…"

She was suddenly forced to face him, his hands gripping her shoulders. "Hey…"

"Zack," She sobbed as she faced him. "I want you to remember me…" She sniffed, raising her hands to touch his face. Then as if waking from a dream, she broke away and looked down. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry I'm selfish… I know it hurts you-" She was suddenly tugged closer and enveloped in his arms, her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry…" She said, her voice was muffled on his shoulders. "P-please remember me…"

Minutes passed and they just stayed like that. Aerith calmed down as she rested in Zack's arms. She gulped and pulled away after a while. "I'm sorry…"

Zack smiled as he stared at her. "There you go again." He brushed back her hair that was on her face. He had a strange look on his face. A sad look. "I should be sorry. I couldn't remember you…"

"No, I…"

"I'll… try."

"What?"

"I'll try to remember."

"You don't need to! I was just, I'm really okay now…" She looked down, embarrassed at what she made him think. "Don't think about what I said. I wasn't thinking of what I was saying…"

Zack touched her face and lifted it up so she could face him. His thumb wiped off the trails of tears she had cried a while ago. "Don't cry anymore, alright?"

"…"

"I don't like to see you cry."

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

AN: Reactions? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them.

* * *

-

-

-

-

"We should go to sleep now."

"Yes."

"So…" Zack followed a stare at her hand that was gripping his clothes.

Aerith looked down and bit her lip. "Doesn't your back hurt there?" She pointed at the chair he was supposed to be sleeping on.

"It does." He grinned and answered truthfully. "Doesn't matter." He shrugged and brushed off her worry.

She still didn't let go of him. "Could you… watch me until I fall asleep?"

He blinked at her, "…", and nodded unsurely. "…y--eah, I guess."

Aerith lied down on his bed, scooting aside for him.

"Wait, should I lie down beside you?" Zack asked in surprise.

She nodded. Zack gulped and stared at her uncertainly. She had this pleading look and he finally sighed. "Alright, just don't get too near me, okay?"

"Why?" She peered at him, eyes wide with curiosity.

He backed his head away. Too close. "Because… of some things."

"Hm. Like?" She blinked her innocently at him.

"Like…" He stared at her then looked away staring at anything but her. "Ehe. Just some things. Don't bother with it. Just go to sleep."

"Hm. Okay." Aerith smiled and closed her eyes. She held his hand tightly in hers. "Zack…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me…_again_, alright?" She whispered, her tone slightly quivering. Zack felt her hand hold tighter at his.

"Nn, yeah… I won't."

"And Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't told you this before…" She paused.

"So it's not a problem of… remembering," She yawned. "I really…" She almost drifted off to sleep but not before saying what she wanted him to hear. "…really love… "

"…Zack."

She didn't know if she was already dreaming but she was quite sure she felt something soft press against her hair.

"Sleep tight, Aerith."

Ololololo

"Hey."

"Oh, hey." Zack glanced at Aerith who suddenly popped beside him the next morning. "So you're awake already?"

"Yeah…" Aerith looked up at him and placed her hands behind her back. There was something different with him. She stared at him for a minute and he still didn't move.

"Hey, what's up?" She stepped in front of him, peering closely at him.

Zack stared at her, with an expression she didn't quite get. She blinked at him, waiting for what he has to say. But before she knew it, he abruptly caught her arm and pulled her close to him. She was enveloped in his tight hug and then came his soft whisper, "Aerith…"

Aerith's eyes widened and for a minute, she couldn't speak. His voice, the way he said her name…

He held her head close to his. Keeping her secured in his arms. This hug… it was different. "I… missed you." He whispered through her hair.

"…" Aerith's eyes started to water as her mouth quivered. She raised her shaky arms to hug back. "Z-Zack…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't remember sooner…"

Aerith's sobs were what was heard long after that.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

AN: Reviews please? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them.

* * *

-

-

-

"This… feels nice."

"Yeah…?"

"Uh-huh," Aerith heaved a deep sigh as she laid down her head unto his shoulder. They were watching the sun set. "Really, _really_ nice. I want to stay like this forever."

"I see…" Zack was staring off into the distance, thinking.

Aerith glanced at him in the corners of her eyes then down at their intertwined hands. She pulled away. "Um, I'm sorry I lost your ribbon…"

Zack broke his trance from the sun and stared at her. She was looking down, feeling really embarrassed of what she'd done. He felt himself smile. "Hurting yourself in finding it, I don't want that."

"But…" She looked up at him. "You told me… I was pretty in it."

Zack blinked at her then chuckled and held her head in his hands. He checked her on the sides. "Well… I still think you're pretty even without it." He grinned.

Aerith blushed a little then smiled. "Oh, stop it, you…"

Zack laughed even more. "Ah, this feels great." He stretched out his arms and lay back on the grass, hands propped against his head, as usual.

"Hm…"

"Aerith… why are you here?" He spoke all of a sudden after some time.

Aerith jumped in surprise as he broke the silence. "I…" She looked at him then turned away. "…don't know."

"Aerith…" He sat up and grabbed her shoulders.

Aerith cringed at him. He had that look, like he wanted to say something, like something was hurting him.

"Zack, what's the matter?"

Zack stared at her intently then he neared his head to hers. It made Aerith's heart beat fast; she felt her face warm up. He leaned towards her, making Aerith close her eyes. Zack smiled and decided to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Aerith opened her eyes at him. She blinked and tilted her head.

"I've really missed… you." Zack whispered as he turned away. Silence came next.

"Hey, let's buy you new ribbon," He stood up and dusted off his clothes. He grinned at her. "Yeah?"

Aerith gulped and tried to calm her jumping heart. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah." He held out his hand to her.

She smiled and placed her hand in his as they walked off.

Ololololo

"Hey, is this pretty?" Aerith turned around and showed him the red ribbon fixed on her ponytail. "Huh?"

Zack smiled as he watched her. She turned to him, still with the questioning look. He reached out a hand, caressing her face as he spoke. "Yeah."

Aerith smiled and closed her eyes for a moment because of his touch. She reopened them then frowned, confused. "Really? Well, you said it's pretty in everything I have I tried on, so what will I choose then?"

Zack chuckled. "Then buy all of them."

Aerith gave him a disapproving look.

Zack held his hands high in defense. "What? It all really _does_ look pretty…" He grinned.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Stop joking with me." She smiled.

"I'm not." He showed her an innocent face.

"Fine, fine. If you say so." Aerith turned back to the vendor and took the dark pink ribbon. "Then… I'll just take this one. It looks like the one I lost." She nodded.

"Alright." Zack nodded and took the red one. "I'll also pay for this."

Ololololo

"There."

"Did you put it properly?"

"Of course." Zack smiled.

Aerith turned to face him. "Thank you."

"Anything," He bowed at her. "For you." He smiled.

Aerith suddenly hugged him. "Silly." She smiled and held him tighter. "Zack, I was so scared… when I lost you."

"Yeah?" He asked as they pull away.

"Mm-hhmm."

"Well, can you imagine my fear?"

Aeeith tilted her head to the side cutely and shook her head. "Hm. I don't know. How did you fee-"

Before she could finish her words, Zack had already claimed her lips. His lips were so soft and it felt like magic flowed throughout her body radiating from him. Aerith closed her eyes and savored this gentle kiss.

He pulled away, eyes fluttering, showing her his glowing eyes. She raised her hand to touch his face lightly.

"I felt… empty." He told her as he held her head in his hands, brushing off her hair. They just stayed like that for minutes, watching the other. Then Zack quickly broke off. "Oh, hey, I'll give this to you." He took out the red ribbon he bought earlier, from his pocket.

"In case you lose the other again there." He said as he placed it in her hands. He closed his hands in hers so she could hold it properly.

Aerith stared at it; it felt like it was tingling. She looked up at him. "There?"

Zack slowly looked at her, pain flickered in his eyes. "I'm… sorry."

"What do you mean?" Aerith stared at him then her hands glowed. She glanced at it, no, it wasn't her hand. It was the ribbon; it emitted a light neon green color. "What's happening, Zack?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

AN: Reactions? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them.

* * *

_**-**_

_**WHY**_

_Ayaka_

_*might want to play this song while reading the story :D*_

_-_

"Zack…?"

"Aerith… you shouldn't be here." Pain rang through his voice as his words left his mouth.

-

_Hitomi no oku ga boyake te mie nai_

_kokoro no soko no kimochi wa aru no ?_

-

"What are you saying?"

"…"

"No…" Aerith saw her hands flickering. She raised it up. "What is this?" She felt her tears welling up. "Zack, what's happening?"

Zack turned his head away. "Go back to them."

Aerith was too surprised to utter a word, her eyes widened in shock as she saw her skin growing pale like she was disappearing.

He stood up. "You shouldn't have died…"

Aerith's eyes widened. "I, no…" She stood up. "No, no, no… I want to stay here. I don't want to go anywhere." She felt her tears fall.

_-_

_sekai no subete wo te ni shi ta toshite mo_

_sore ga anata no shiawase na no ?_

-

"You can't, you should go back." Zack turned his back on her and started to walk. Then he stopped, feeling her tug on his shirt from behind, the light now reaching up on her arm. She leaned her head against his back. He felt her shaking.

"You said you won't… leave me again." Her grip grew tighter, sobbing. "Please don't do this." She slowly held unto him. "Zack…" She cried as she hugged him.

-

_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no ?_

_Why waratte mise te yo_

_kotoba ni suru no ga heta na_

_anata no seikaku wakaru kara_

_-_

"No…" She saw the light reaching her shoulders now, she gripped tighter. "Please don't…"

Zack looked away, controlling his own emotions. He clenched his fists.

"Don't leave me…" She already felt helpless. Her legs were already flickering now. "I'm scared… I'm so scared…"

Zack's eyes widened. He clenched his fists even more, his knuckles turning white.

"Zack-"

It took him some seconds of control before he suddenly faced her and embraced her tightly, like how she'd just hugged him. "I'll… I'll be watching you from here. I'll always be with you. So don't worry." He whispered.

He pulled away and wiped her tears, her neck now flickering and glowing now. Seeing her disappearing made him cringe. He held her closely. "I'll always be here."

-

_tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no ?_

_shisen wo sorasu anata no hitomi ni_

-

Aerith looked up at him. "I… don't want to go…" She held unto his top. "I want to stay here. Don't make me leave…"

He rubbed her cheeks with his thumb. He smiled his heart-melting smile. "Now, is not your _time_. You should continue to live. I… I don't want you to die yet."

"I…" She felt the glow creeping to her face now. Her tears kept falling now. "…really really love you-"

She was cut off as Zack kissed her again. It was soft but she felt more zeal, as if he felt what she felt. Longing, sadness. She would miss this. His hands wound up to her face and hair.

-

_hitori de samishii yoru ni dakishime rareru_

_sonna atataka sa shitteru ?_

_-_

"Live, for me, alright?" He whispered through their kiss. "Always be careful there."

She couldn't answer him, sobs just keep on getting stuck on her throat, more tears came. "Mm-hmmm." She tried to nod but she was still shaking.

"I…" He looked deep into her eyes. She cherished the moment to memorize him. Remember these eyes. His soft lips kissed away her tears.

"…love you too." He whispered claiming her lips again, kissing her again. "Aerith."

She felt him hold unto her tightly, like he didn't really want her to go. His kiss also said that. It was so compelling, so overwhelming.

-

_Why doushite katachi ni kodawaru no ?_

_Why kokoro wo hirai te_

_ookina nimotsu wo seotta_

_anata wo ukeire rareru chikara_

_aru wa shinji te mi te ?_

_Ohh..Yeaahh_

-

Aerith closed her eyes and savored this kiss. She felt one last tear creep from the side of her eye.

This can't be happening, she didn't want to go.

And before they knew it, she was gone from his side.

Zack opened his eyes in surprise, arms dropping down. He held out his hand- looking at the empty space beside him, closing it before he looked up at the vast sky. He took in the pain he felt.

"Take care… Aerith."

-

_jiyuu na hito wa bukiyou de ?_

_jiyuu na hito wa fuan de ?_

-

olololololo

"Aerith, Aerith! Wake up, Aerith!"

Aerith felt her eyes open. Blurred images appeared before her, she squeezed her eyes before opening them again. She saw a patch of blonde appear.

"Aerith?"

"C-Cloud…"

"Are you okay?"

Aerith looked up at him and the others, worried faces all over them. She reached up to touch her face. Flood of her tears were what she felt. She quickly wiped them away but they just keep coming back.

She looked at Cloud, her eyes widened. "Cloud… I s-saw him… Zack…Zack…I," Her tears were back again. "I-I saw him… He was there…" She swallowed back her tears.

"He-…" She broke off, crying.

"Aerith…" Cloud reached out to her, pulling her close to him.

"I…" She couldn't form the right words anymore as she continued crying.

"It's alright…" Cloud patted her head; pain also flickered in his face as he looked up in the sky. _'Zack,'_

He looked at the girl in his arms. He gently stroked her hair, calming her. _'Don't worry, Zack…'_

'…_I'll take care of her.'_

-

_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no ?_

_Why waratte mise te yo_

_kotoba ni suru no ga heta na_

_anata no seikaku wakaru kara_

_shinji te mi te_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

ololololo

"Aerith! No!"

-

'Before I knew it, everything went black. The piercing pain that I suddenly felt a while ago was gone in an instant. And after all the long years I have waited for have passed, I felt… light again. I'm back.'

"I'm back."

_-_

"_Zack, can you hear me now?"_

"_Hey,"_

_A pair of arms held out to her that seized her in a tight hug. _

"_Welcome home."_

_She smiled as she felt his hands tilt her head up and she savored the taste of his feather-like kiss. _

_"Mm-hhmm. I'm home."_

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AN: **Good enough I hope? :)


End file.
